Active implantable medical devices are routinely implanted with a patient's body. Such implantable medical devices are often used to provide therapy, diagnostics or both. In some cases, it can be desirable to communicate with such implantable medical devices via the skin, such as via a programmer or the like located outside of the body. Such communication can be though conducted communication, which conducts electrical current through the patient's body tissue from one device to the other. In the programmer example, the programmer may be electrically connected to the patient's body through electrode skin patches or the like. Such communication may facilitate the programmer in programming and/or re-programming the implantable medical device, reading data collected by the implantable medical device, and/or collecting or exchanging any other suitable information. In some instances, two or more implantable medical devices may be implanted with a patient. In such cases, it can be desirable to establish communication between the two or more implanted medical devices using conducted communication. Such communication may facility the implanted medical devices in sharing data, distribution of control and/or delivery of therapy, and/or in performing other desired functions. These are just some example uses of conducted communication in the body.